


The Princess and The Thief

by Kibben



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alabasta Arc, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Lesbian telepathy, Lesbianism, Nami is a lesbian, NamiVivi centered, Sapphic, Vivi is also a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibben/pseuds/Kibben
Summary: Alabasta’s nights were always full of stars. The sky was so clean and clear that if you were to look close enough, you could see the universe cradle the Earth. The cold wind felt almost comforting as she stared up at the sky, the stars dotting it like freckles. That’s something that Vivi missed the most when she left her home. However, now it felt different, she had a rowdy bunch of pirates to accompany her.
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Princess and The Thief

Alabasta’s nights were always full of stars. The sky was so clean and clear that if you were to look close enough, you could see the universe cradle the Earth. The cold wind felt almost comforting as she stared up at the sky, the stars dotting it like freckles. That’s something that Vivi missed the most when she left her home. However, now it felt different, she had a rowdy bunch of pirates to accompany her. 

“You’re so warm Chopper! Move over.” 

“Stop squishing me!” 

It was after they all had a filling dinner and the sun had completely vanished under the horizon. Tents were perched in a circle around a blazing campfire and sitting around it was the pirate crew Vivi had come to adore. Silly little arguments filled the air around them as they all complained about the chilling temperature. But, the arguments quickly calmed down as everyone found someone to cuddle for warmth. 

Vivi giggled at the commotion. she was sort of used to the cold and the warmth that Alabasta had given her when she was younger, but that didn't stop her from shivering under her cloak. She still had a pleased smile on her face though as she watched over her new friends. She assumed everyone would be heading off to bed soon and that she would be sleeping alone, since it seemed that way with how much everyone seemed to clump together. However, that thought soon faded as she felt a warm presence next to her. She looked over and her eyes caught themselves on a certain navigator. 

“How are you doing? I can see you shivering.” Nami said, a kind smile on her face and Vivi felt herself smile back. 

“Thank you for asking, but I’m fine. I don’t think I’ve been this happy for a long time.” she replied simply, her eyes drifting to the rest of the crew. At this point some had retreated into their tents, the protection from the wind would probably be better to sleep in than the outside. 

Nami scooted closer to her and Vivi felt a thump in her chest. She suddenly had an urge to rest her head on Nami’s shoulder, but the other girl beat her to it. The soft feeling of her warm body pressed against hers made her suddenly silent, her face heating up. They both had moments like this where they were intimate and close, but she was always embarrassed to receive the affection. 

Nami noticed the flustered look on her face and giggled so softly that she was sure only Vivi could hear it. 

“Do you wanna sleep in my tent tonight? I’m sure it’s only gonna get colder if you’re by yourself.” Nami offered, her voice quiet. Vivi could feel herself blush some more, but nodded. 

‘Yes, I would love to.” she replied, giving her a shy smile. 

Moving into the tent didn't come without some sweet coddling from the cook Sanji. While Vivi appreciated his food so much, there were some moments where she didn’t know how to ask for some privacy. But, she didn't need to say anything as Nami swiftly and successfully shut Sanji up with a simple command to put out the fire after everyone had gone to bed. 

Vivi was impressed to say the least, Nami was always so blunt and bold. It made her admire her in so many ways. Her strength made her feel so safe around her. Nami would constantly talk about being weaker than the rest, but to Vivi she was one of the strongest people she’d ever known. And she could tell that to Nami as many times as she needed to believe that she wasn't weak. 

As they entered the tent, Vivi was grateful for the protection from the wind. She sighed in relief from the cold and Nami started to get ready for bed. The beds were more like sleeping bags, but they were very soft and nice enough to sleep in. But they were light and didnt stop a lot of cold from seeping in. Vivi stared down at it in a small disappointment, but she had slept in worse places and decided to look over at Nami. 

Vivi noticed something, Nami had an excited look on her face. That normally spelled an interesting idea, or usually she made that face when she had an opportunity to steal some treasure. But, Vivi recognized it as something else. 

“What's with that smile?” Vivi chimed in, also smiling. She’d become more bold when she was alone with Nami since showing affection around others made her so nervous sometimes. 

“I just had an idea! These sleeping bags kinda suck so let's just share this big one.” She proposed, a big smile on her face. 

Vivi’s eyes widened for a moment before she relaxed. She never really shared a bed with anyone other than Karoo, but she felt very comfortable with the idea of spending the night with Nami. Especially since this night would be the last bit of sleep they would get before they reached Alabasta, it seemed like she needed to spend it as fulfilling as possible. 

“That sounds perfect!” Vivi replied, returning the smile. 

After a short while of preparing for sleep, which took a bit longer than Nami, the two girls settled into the shared sleeping bag with hushed giggles. In the darkness, the two were only able to see the outline of each other’s faces because of the bright stars’ light that seeped through the tent. But even through the darkness, Vivi could see Nami’s gentle face and the loving look she had on her face. 

They faced each other in the tent, Vivi’s hand searching for Nami’s before they intertwined fingers and scooched closer to each other. They barely needed to share any words since they were basically sharing the same thoughts. They wanted to be close and they wanted to bask in each other’s embrace. 

Since this journey started, the need to have some kind of break or rest just built up over time. Especially after Nami got dangerously sick, Vivi had never been so worried for the well-being of a person she just met before. But now, when the danger of giant dinosaurs and blizzards was all but a fond memory, they were finally able to relax in each other’s presence. 

Nami used her free hand to wrap around Vivi’s waist and pull herself closer, Vivi responding with a quiet giggle. After settling into a comfortable position, Vivi used her free hand to gently caress Nami’s gentle, soft face. Through the darkness Vivi could see her freckles. That was one thing that she noticed immediately when she first met the navigator. Her flaming orange hair and those freckles that dusted her face perfectly. Sometimes, Nami would complain that her freckles were too dark for her skin, or there were too many, but all Vivi did was stare at her more, fascinated by her beauty. 

Her eyes relaxed and they both locked eyes. The small light leaking in had highlighted their eyes and Vivi was able to see Nami’s eyes close as she leaned in and almost on instinct Vivi’s eyes closed as well.

Her hand that rested on her face drifted down and around Nami’s waist, allowing her to relax into the kiss. That was her first genuine kiss, and it was so perfect for her. As a princess, she barely had any chance to have a close enough relationship to have a moment like this, especially since her father and close guards would protect her like gold. Sometimes, she used to regret not having a chance to live before going out into Baroque Works, since she was never sure that she was ever going to make it out alive. However, after having adventure after adventure, she embraced this and didn't regret a single thing. 

During the kiss, Nami squeezed Vivi’s hand briefly before separating for a breath of air. They both still had their eyes closed, still processing the moment before Nami smiled and nuzzled her forehead into Vivi’s. The gentle contact made Vivi smile and she pulled herself closer in Nami’s embrace. 

The two couldn't get enough of each other and it wasn't long before Vivi kissed Nami again, giving her a brief look of pure love before going back in. This kiss was initiated by the princess and she took her time to experiment with what felt good and she barely had any hiccups. Everything just felt right to her, she didn't know how to explain it other than she was perfect for Nami. 

During this time, Nami couldn't help but smile happily during the kiss and after they separated again, Vivi nuzzled into her neck, embarrassed by her own blunt action. 

“Princess, you’re so cute.” Nami quietly said, pressing a small kiss into Vivi’s blue hair. She unraveled their intertwined hands and placed it comfortably on the Princess’ back. Vivi responded with a giddy sigh and settled her free hand on Nami’s hip. 

They both spent that night comfortably in each other’s embrace and even woke up in a similar position they slept in. As the morning sun barely started to seep in, Vivi woke up first, slowly adjusting and finding herself resting against the crook of Nami’s neck. 

She allowed herself to wiggle a bit in her hold, trying to control her urge to yawn, but the movement also caused Nami to move. While Vivi was starting to wake up, she silently pressed a kiss on the curve of Nami’s neck, causing the navigator to stir and smile tiredly. 

“Morning, Nami.” Vivi said quietly, pressing another quick peck on her neck again. Nami responded by stirring again.

“Tickles…” Nami was able to grumble, unable to hide her smile or keep her eyes open. 

Vivi really missed her home, but as the morning settled itself and the sun rose, she realized something. She was going to miss this the most. Her smile briefly faltered and she held Nami closer, burying her face into Nami’s sternum. Nami seemed to understand why she held onto her, and melancholily hugged back.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways!! I just really wanted to write something with these two because goddamnit I just want them to cuddle  
> I have an art twitter where I share my stuff, and I also have some other places where I offer commissions!! I would appreciate it if any of you guys were to check out my stuff!! It would mean the world to me!!
> 
> Art twitter: @kibbenz_noodlez  
> Furaffinity: Kibbenz


End file.
